


Gilded Lies and Golden Lilies

by Astr



Series: AU-gust 2020 [9]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alec Ryder is a dead dick, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, I crave fluff and caring, Implied Sexual Content, Pretty sure Reyes is at least slightly ooc but I don't care, he just loves her guys, it's fine, jaal is there but not named but you know it's him, maybe I'll write more in this au but idk, there's a lovely wedding mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astr/pseuds/Astr
Summary: AU-gust prompt: 9. Royalty AUThrust into royalty due to their late father's revelations, the Ryder twins must undertake a quest to prove which shall inherit the throne. Sarah happens upon a rogue with a smile like gold. Maybe she can let Scott have the glory... But then, she is far too clever, and discovers his secret.
Relationships: Female Ryder | Sara/Reyes Vidal, Jaal Ama Daraav/Scott Ryder (mention)
Series: AU-gust 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853722
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Gilded Lies and Golden Lilies

**Author's Note:**

> This one kind of got away from me, but I'm still pretty fond of it. Idk if I'll write more about this au later but I might if people want.

"So,  _ amor _ , when are you planning on telling me that you're the Charlatan?"

The question is casual, falling almost glibly from the plush pink lips that Reyes Vidal has been fantasizing about, until the question registers.

"What? No, I-"

"Please, my lover, give me more credit than that. Or was I not supposed to ever find out? Maybe I'm just a pawn after all, used to gain leverage in your territorial dispute?" She's hurt by the notion, but it wouldn't surprise her. That's just how business here is done sometimes. But she continues, staring out the window of the inn she's been helping to rebuild.

"You owe me more than pretty lies, sir. If not as your lover, or whatever I am to you, then as the one who wants you on the throne of Kadara, and might be able to get you there."

He considers, and then can't help but laughing softly.

"Oh Sara, my dear girl. Why did I think I could hide it? I was always going to tell you. After I got Kelly out of the way. I have Keema, that clever Angara liaison ready and willing to publicly hold the throne here. I don't want a life in the spotlight."

Well, that would certainly complicate their relationship. Especially if she ended up on the throne of Andromeda proper. Not that she was in quite the same battle as Kadara's factions. Scott very well could be completing his own impossible tasks.

"I see," is all she says. But she's curling the small hairs next to her ear, a nervous habit she's held since she was small, and Reyes recognizes it for the tell that it is.

"Sara," he starts, placing a warm hand on her lower back. He knows how much she likes it when he does that. How she can't sleep without pressure on her back, making her feel secure. Funny, how he might be the only man in the world, save for maybe her twin brother that knows it.

"I would not keep you in the dark. You mean far too much to me. I put it off because I like how you look at me. You see me. Reyes Vidal the smuggler, the man. Not a shadowy monster."

"And what do you see when you look at me? Just the new Ryder princess? The heiress to the throne, the girl with the tender heart and the power to make your plans succeed?"

It hurt them both.

"No. Yes. I…" he sighed, fingers digging in gently, working a knot out of her spine. She sighed without meaning to. It brought a tiny smile to his face.

"I see Sara. Kind. Too kind, running into the path of carriages to save stray cats," he chuckled, "I see a lady who is intelligent. Cunning. Far more clever than most give her credit for. I see a beautiful, beautiful young woman, who cares for her family. Who loves her brother so much, she's looking for excuses to let him win their father's little challenge."

If she is surprised he knows so much about the goings on outside this port, she doesn't show it.

"Sara the peacekeeper, who is out here, building an inn with her own hands, so people with nothing can still sleep safely."

She was tearing up, but he was confident it was a good thing, and he pressed ever so slightly closer, the hand not on her back gently moving the dark curls from her face. He smiled softly and continued.

"When I look at you, I see something wonderful. A lover, a friend, a confidant. The Queen I would give the world to, if only she would ask."

She is fully crying now, and she knows she isn't pretty when she does, and yet his golden eyes, normally so sharp and cunning are soft now, warm, inviting. His thumb wipes away her tears, and his smile, genuine as far as she can tell, only grows as he searches her face.

"I see, Sara Ryder, the woman I love above all others. Who I hope still offers me her beautiful heart despite knowing what I am."

She can't help falling all over again.

"Nothing's changed. Not really," she murmurs, and kisses him, a whisper-soft, fleeting little kiss, and he grins.

"You, my love, have terrible taste in men."

He's fully grinning, and cupping her cheek as he comes in for more.

"The worst," she agrees, letting him in, giving him everything she has to offer.

~~

In the morning, they'll go to meet Sloane Kelly, and fight for Kadara. Reyes will win through subversion, through trickery and cheating, and his Angaran friend will be publicly crowned queen of Kadara.

Reyes Vidal, the king behind the mask of Charlatan will stay behind when his lover must leave on her journey, though his heart goes with her. When she charges headfirst into battle with the Archon, he is there behind her, swords drawn, flanked by all those she helped when no one else would.

When she and Scott finally defeat the evil in their lands, when they decide that they don't want to fight for the empty throne of the father they barely knew, he will be there, standing in the shadows as they proclaim dual leadership.

When Scott marries the love of his life, Reyes will be the best man, winking mischievously at the maid of honor, trying not to laugh in the middle of a beautiful and touching ceremony when she returns the cheeky gesture.

When she is propositioned for what feels like the thousandth time by a foreign nobleman intent on getting her power (and into her skirts), he'll take matters into his own hands. Scott is technically a king, and so can perform the private ceremony, his husband standing (tearfully) as their witness. That night, before he has to go back to Kadara, he makes sure she knows how much he loves her.

He will be very smug a few months later when they find out he sired an heir in her that very night.

And when the time comes to leave this life for the next, all their battles won, children grown into kindhearted rascals, he will be there, by her side, ready to escort her to the world beyond.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, maybe give a kudos? Tell me your favourite part? No pressure. See you tomorrow for something completely different.


End file.
